


Message to The World

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake has something he needs The 100 to know about Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message to The World

They’ve been doing this for a while now. The two of them are now tangled up in a mess that neither one can walk away from without it ending in some kind of disaster. Clarke sneaks into his tent, and in the morning, before he wakes, she sneaks away. Bellamy’s tried talking about it with her but every time she clams up and walks off.   
It doesn’t sit well with him. He’s not even sure why. Girls have been trickling in and out of his tent since the first day they landed.   
But Clarke Griffin is different. If he could, he’d tattoo his name on Clarke’s body so that everyone would know she was his. Since he thinks she’d object to that, or tying anyone that looks at her up to a tree like he did with Atom when he caught him with Octavia, he decides to do a different approach.

 

This time, it’s Bellamy that wakes before Clarke. She’s curled up against him, and as hard as it is, he makes himself get up and dressed. He glances at her sleeping form one more time before he leaves the tent.   
Bellamy walks over to the drop ship, and takes out the knife he made a while back. He uses it to scratch giant letters on the drop ship’s wall. Just as he finishes, he hears Clark coming out of the tent. He steps back to admire his handy work, then grins when he hears a shriek behind him.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Clarke demands.   
He glances back at the infuriated blond, smirking, “Admiring my artwork. I think it’s a masterpiece. What about you?”   
“Jesus Bellamy! This is not how you—-how you——“She’s so mad she can’t even get the words out, and Bellamy can’t help but laugh at her mad face.   
“I figured you wouldn’t like me tying Finn to a tree,” he says, which only makes her let out an even more irritated shriek.   
“Why the hell would you do this?” she asks.   
Bellamy scratches his head and walks over to her. “You’re mine, Princess,” he says, “This was just my way of letting everyone know. Come on, let’s go back to bed.”  
“You’re crazy,” she tells him with a shake of her head.   
He kisses her in response, and even though he knows they’re going to have to talk about this later, Clarke doesn’t object as he starts to lead her back to the tent.  
Later in the morning, when everyone wakes, its Octavia that first notices the message Bellamy + Clarke scratched into the drop ships wall. She grins after seeing it, and mutters, “It’s about damn time.”


End file.
